


The Ones You Love

by Guggi



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard Armitage, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, I can't name fics..., Kissing, Multi, Overworking, Polyamory, Richard needs a hug, Spitroasting, Stress, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, sub Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Dean forced himself to think back on the previous weeks. Aidan and him sitting alone at dinner. Aidan and him watching movies and laughing alone in the evenings. Aidan and him in bed alone at night.And when he further strained his memory, it wasn’t only Aidan who had noticed something was amiss in their little family. Mutual friends commenting on Richard’s continuous failure to show up at miscellaneous pubs or cafés on their nights out. Some voices worried, others with a hint of offended and scorned feelings.
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Hobbit fandom is still somewhat alive ;-)
> 
> It's set during Richard's The Crucible days.

Richard placed his shoes meticulously in the shoe cabinet and hung his coat on the rack. He glanced down at Dean’s shoes thrown in two different directions and Aidan’s sweater tossed on the counter. Exhaling deeply, he left the vestibule and headed for the kitchen - and especially - the coffee machine. 

Barely noticing the plates in the sink, he turned on the machine and waited impatiently for it to finish already. The pot had been drunk and finished by all three of them - though mostly by Richard - this morning, before each of them had left for the day. 

Hushed rattling noises escaped the living room. Then footsteps. 

“Rich?” Aidan appeared in the kitchen. “You’re home late. Again.” 

A mumble came as a reply. 

“Dean called you two hours ago. I called you too. Twice.” 

“Sorry”, was all that could be heard from Richard. The brewing had finished at last and he picked up a cup to pour some in. He sipped, but grimaced.  _ Still too hot. _

Steering towards the big u-shape sofa in the living room, he nodded at Dean who sat on the left chaise lounge. Aidan followed closely behind him, trying to hide the twinge of disappointment he felt from Richard barely acknowledging either of them. 

He sat down in the middle, with Richard to the right. Their usual spots, whenever they had a movie night, game night or simply just talked and laughed the evening away. Aidan couldn’t remember when they had last done any of those things. Dean and him, sure. But always with one missing piece of the puzzle. 

Aidan took a deep breath and found a bit of courage hidden deep within him. “Richard, I think we need to t-”

“Damn, I forgot my laptop in the car”, Richard muttered and left the sofa as quickly as he had appeared. Aidan pursed his lips and nodded in defeat, mostly to himself. If Dean had noticed, he didn’t let on. Either that, or he had simply become too accustomed to Richard’s behaviour as of late. 

Right now he had his latest camera in his hands, pressing all sorts of buttons. Aidan and Richard knew how to zoom and snap a picture on those things. Everything else was a lost cause for them. 

Richard reemerged noiselessly and sat back down, seemingly having forgotten that Aidan had said his name before he left and started a sentence. 

Dean looked up from his camera. “Dinner’s in the fridge. Or, what’s left of it. You just need to put it in the microwave for two minutes”, he informed Richard. 

No answer or indication that he had heard or registered anything. 

“Rich!” Dean raised his voice. Aidan studied him closely. 

“Hm?” Richard looked up from the currently starting laptop. 

“Dinner. Fridge. Microwave. Two minutes”, Dean laughed. Aidan had a harder time laughing. 

“Oh? Yeah, thanks. I’m not that hungry right now, I just need to finish something.” Richard looked at the screen in front of him more than at Dean. 

“Did you eat your dinner with the cast?” Dean asked. Mostly so he knew not to make enough for three if Richard made a habit of eating out with the others, rather than at home. He received a low grunting noise as an answer. One he chose to decipher as an affirmative. 

Later, Aidan lay in bed next to Dean. They had cuddled and kissed, but neither were in the mood for any more than that. Especially not since they could still hear Richard typing away at the laptop, seemingly uncaring that it was now way past midnight. 

Both had fallen in a deep sleep when finally Richard joined them in bed. He had become a master of stealth during these past weeks. Having the middle spot between his boyfriends and going to bed so much later didn’t always mix peacefully the first couple of nights. 

Aidan blinked slowly when he woke the next day. Just him and Dean again. He could hardly say he was surprised anymore. 

Dean was still asleep, so he eased his way out of bed and went for the bathroom. Light tapping could be heard from the living room. Barely audible, but still there. Just like last night. 

“Have you been writing on those notes all night?” 

Richard raised his head at the sound of the voice to see Aidan standing before him. Something about the way Aidan had said ‘ _ those notes _ ’ almost made him want to apologise and feel ashamed. Instead, he couldn’t help but laugh in a low rumble at the thought of him sitting there and tapping away at the keyboard all night. 

Aidan found it less amusing. “Something funny?” 

Richard got that chastened look again and he avoided eye contact when he answered. “I just … No. Nothing funny. I did not stay up all night writing.” Deep down, Richard was a bit hurt that Aidan hadn’t noticed him during the night. But on the other hand he couldn’t blame him. He had joined them when they were both asleep and left before either awoke. 

Aidan shifted from one foot to the other and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do we need to have a chat?”

“Aren’t we already?” Richard tried with a grin to lighten Aidan’s obviously sour morning mood. When it didn’t help, Richard looked down at his laptop and mumbled a ‘sorry’. 

Aidan took a seat next to him on the sofa and was just opening his mouth to say something Richard was quite sure wouldn’t be in his favor, when noises from the bedroom stopped him and Dean opened the door. He took in the somber scene in the living room for a minute, but went to the bathroom without a word. 

Richard’s eyes found the laptop’s screen again and he read through his notes without acknowledging Aidan’s presence anymore, before getting his coat and hurrying out the door with only a quick bye in Aidan’s direction. Dean was still in the bathroom, waiting for the shower water to turn warmer. 

Aidan had never yelled at Richard in anger before. And he hopefully never would in the future. But right now he was furious. He was seething with anger and he wanted to scream and shout. He imagined himself turning up at the Old Vic and dragging Richard outside to have at him. He wanted to cause a huge scene, yelling and stomping the ground in front of a baffled Richard, just letting all the rage out. 

Instead he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Weeks of pent up confusion, anger and sadness had finally caught up to him. And worst of all betrayal. He felt betrayed. 

Dean exited the bathroom after his shower wearing just a towel around his waist and hummed along to a tune in his head that only he knew. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Aidan on the sofa, legs pulled up and head resting on his knees. A sob shook his shoulders. 

“Aid?” Cautiously, Dean came closer. “Aidan? What’s the matter?” He sat down next to him. 

Aidan didn’t lift his head for a good minute. Dean’s comforting hand found its way to his back and rubbed him gently. “‘S Richard.” 

“Huh?”

“It’s Richard”, was all Aidan could mumble before another sob shook him. 

“What about him?”

Aidan looked up at his boyfriend and squinted his teary eyes in disbelief.  _ What about him? Hadn’t Dean been here the last couple of weeks? _

“He’s hardly at home! And when he is, he’s always typing away and ignoring us. You  _ seriously _ haven’t noticed that?” Aidan hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh and he instantly regretted his tone when he saw Dean’s hurt expression. 

He was just about to apologise when Dean spoke up. “He’s doing his play. He’s always like this in the middle of a new job. And this one is extra strenuous, he told us that himself.” 

Aidan shook his head. “I think it’s worse this time. We can hardly have a conversation with him!” 

Dean forced himself to think back on the previous weeks. Aidan and him sitting alone at dinner. Aidan and him watching movies and laughing alone in the evenings. Aidan and him in bed alone at night. 

And when he further strained his memory, it wasn’t only Aidan who had noticed something was amiss in their little family. Mutual friends commenting on Richard’s continuous failure to show up at miscellaneous pubs or cafés on their nights out. Some voices worried, others with a hint of offended and scorned feelings. 

Dean honestly couldn’t say he had the answer to any of these sudden problems. All he could do was reach for Aidan’s cheek and dry a single tear away with his sleeve. “You’re right.” 

“I am not trying to be  _ right _ , I’m just trying to get Richard back!” 

“I know”, Dean nodded. Instantly, Aidan felt ashamed again. Dean was always so understanding, never losing his cool. “Sorry for snapping”, he mumbled. Dean just took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

_ beep! beep!  _

Aidan’s eyes shot open. “That’s Richard’s phone?” 

“Must have forgotten it”, Dean offered. 

Aidan licked his lips, contemplating his next words carefully. “Should we..?” 

“What?” Dean asked. “Oh. No, Aidan. No, we shouldn’t. Absolutely not.” There was no way they were going to snoop through their boyfriend’s phone. That was just wrong on so many levels. 

Aidan sighed, trying his best not to look too guilty. “You’re right. So correct all the time.” He grinned cheekily, tears now gone from his eyes and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. “My good, proper, virtuous, polite, kind gentleman.” He punctuated every praising word with a kiss to Dean’s hand. 

Dean laughed. “Someone read the thesaurus as a bedtime story?” 

It was late evening - again - before Richard returned home. Eyes tired and shoulders slumping, he looked around for his phone.  _ Damn _ . Right there on the dining table. Richard chastised himself. He had to be more mindful next time. Aidan or Dean could have accidentally stumbled over it and… 

Speaking of. They must have gone to bed. The living room was dark and the TV off. He picked up his phone. An unread text from Yaël. He opened it and deleted it. 

A yawn crept up on him and he stretched his arms. Time for bed for him too. Ever so silently, he opened the door, hoping it wouldn’t betray his desire for silent entry and creak. 

Two dark silhouettes right in the middle of the bed, splayed out and limbs entangled. Leaving no room for him. Richard stood still for a moment until he decided to turn back and crept out of the room as silently as he had entered. 

“You slept on the couch?” 

Richard groaned and opened his eyes, reluctantly. It was light around him. Natural sunlight. He rubbed his weary eyes and a figure took form, hovering over him. Aidan. With his arms crossed over his chest. And a concerned Dean looking on in the background, Richard spotted. 

“G’morning”, he tried. 

“Richard.” Aidan’s tone of voice didn’t leave much for further discussion. A tone he had been using often on Richard these past few days, even if Richard hadn’t taken notice of that fact yet. 

“Sorry. You were in the middle of the bed, leaving little room.” Richard bit his bottom lip, hoping for understanding. He scooted back and pulled the thin fleece blanket over his shoulders. 

“Then wake us and we’ll move.” Richard came close to flinching at Aidan’s words. True. He’d been foolish. But from what little he had seen, they had seemed so peaceful. Not something he wished to impose on and disturb.

“Aidan, please.” Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on Aidan’s shoulders, urging him to sit. No reason to scare the still groggy Richard with both of them standing up, glaring down at him and tapping their feet. Dean sat down next to him and let his hand rest on top of Richard’s. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Dean’s question came out of almost nothing and took Richard by surprise and he scrambled to find a reply quickly. “I don’t.. I don’t know. I don’t think so, no?” 

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. “Tell us if you do.” 

“Yes.” 

“Richard. I mean it.” Dean took a deep breath, sorrowful eyes looking at him. 

“And I mean it too! I will tell you.” 

Aidan shifted in his seat, ready to comment on Richard’s exasperated tone but Dean luckily knew him well enough to stop him before this turned into an argument. “Good. We trust you.” He tried a smile. “Good”, was all Richard mumbled in response. He rose from the couch and headed for the bathroom. 

Emerging fifteen minutes later, clothed and showered, he grabbed his laptop and said a hasty goodbye. 

“Goodbye?” Aidan furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah, I’m going to the Vic.” Richard was halfway out the door by now. 

“No, you’re not. We’re meeting Jen and Sophie tonight, remember?” 

Richard’s head appeared in the doorway. “God, sorry. I won’t make it. Tell them next time!” And with that, he was out and they heard the car engine start. 

Silence settled between them. Aidan picked at his fingernails. “We’re failing him.” It came out just above a whisper.

“Don’t say that, Aid.” 

“We are.” 

Dean didn’t argue, only rested his head against Aidan’s back and rubbed small circles on his arm. 

Hours later, Dean was in the bedroom picking out his clothes for their night out. They’d just have to apologise to their friends for Richard’s failure to show again. Not like they had a choice in the matter. 

Aidan sat on the couch and scrolled through his phone. He got bored and threw it down, letting it hit the soft fabric with a dull  _ thud! _ Just as he was about to get up and go find Dean to check whether he was up for a quickie before this night’s outing, two beeps filled the quiet room. 

It wasn’t his, but Richard’s text message tone. Seems like he’d forgotten the phone yet again. 

Aidan knew he shouldn’t. He  _ really _ shouldn’t. It was absolutely, positively wrong. 

Wrong. 

_ Wrong.  _

He kept telling himself how wrong it was when he walked to the kitchen table. 

Wrong. 

He told himself when he picked up the phone. Wrong. 

He told himself when he opened the message. Read it. Put the phone down again. Headed back to the couch. Threw himself on it. Teared up. 

Wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think, Aid? I’m bringing out the lively colours tonight, so dark blue or grey?” Dean grinned and held up two sweaters in need of judgment. “Aid?” 

Aidan was neither looking up or acknowledging his boyfriend and the items of clothing in his hands. “What’s the matter?” Dean asked and sat down next to him, caressing his back. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. But-”

“Done what?” 

“Look at his phone.” Dean wiped a tear from Aidan’s cheek, letting Aidan continue uninterrupted. “I shouldn’t have. But I did. And I saw-- I saw a text from Yaël. It said ‘I hope you’ve enjoyed your last two weeks off’ and to ‘relax and enjoy your time, we’ll see you again in a week’ or something like that.” 

Whatever Dean was about to say got caught in his throat and came out as a light cough. The sweaters fell to the floor. 

“He hasn’t been at the Vic for these past weeks! He never has.” 

“What are you saying, Aid?” Dean almost knew. Though he didn’t want to. 

“You think he’s… you know?” Aidan looked up at him. A gut-wrenching sight. 

_ Seeing someone else?  _

“I don’t. I mean, I don’t know. Or, I don’t think so.” Why wouldn’t he be more mindful of his phone then? This was … almost like he  _ wanted _ them to know. To see something. He had the urge to go through Richard’s other texts and calls. Any flirty messages? Numerous calls to an unknown number? 

But he couldn’t. Dean had promised himself - and made Aidan and Richard promise as well - that phones and computers were off-limits for anyone except their owner. He knew he’d have to have a chat with Aidan about that broken rule. Later. As for now, they had more important things to attend to. 

Dean scratched his head. He didn’t know what to do with himself or what to make of all of this. Of course he didn’t want to jump to the worst possible conclusion. Still … 

He cupped Aidan’s face and ran his thumbs over his cheeks. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Just something Rich forgot to tell us.” Dean tried hard to believe his own words. Aidan’s expression clearly stated that he did not. 

With a heavy sigh, Dean rose from his seat. “Well, we better get ready. Whether we want to or not.” Aidan however had a good mind to call their friends and cancel. But he knew Dean would never agree to that, thinking that the distractions were for the best and would do them good. He groaned and followed Dean to their dresser. 

Richard lay on the couch when they returned after some hours, having excused themselves that they wanted an early night in. His hand was on his forehead, rubbing the spot between his eyes. 

“Hi, Rich.” 

He opened his eyes. “Hi.”

Dean packed their jackets away while Aidan took a seat by Richard’s head. “What’s the matter?” 

Richard moved his hand away. “Nothing.” 

“Doesn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me.” 

“I’ve got a headache”, Richard admitted. “But just a small one.” He pressed the palm of his hand into his forehead. Dean returned and placed himself at Richard’s other side. “What did you do today?” 

Richard huffed and furrowed his brows. “Went to the Vic. I told you.” Aidan was just about to make a comment on his less than satisfactory tone of voice, but decided perhaps this wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to push Richard over the edge. 

“Alright. We believe you.” Dean tried a small smile. 

A scowl appeared on Richard’s features. “Why wouldn’t you?”

This was it, Aidan thought. This was more than he could take. “Richard, if I were you I’d fix that attitude right now! We are almost at our wits’ end with you! I have--” Dean held up a hand. “Aidan, please.” He watched Richard, looking taken aback by his boyfriends’ behavior. He was only lying on the couch, nursing a headache. Why the sudden upheaval? 

“Rich, I’m sure what Aidan meant to say is we hope you’re not shutting us out? Or keeping anything from us? Your demeanor changes every time we ask about you.” 

With a guilty look on his face, Richard mumbled an apology. Aidan took a deep breath, knowing Dean would only ask him to leave were he to yell at Richard that could do far better than that. Drumming his fingers on the coffee table in front of him, Aidan simply waited for someone to move this along. 

“Are you unhappy?” Dean’s question was like a punch to the stomach. He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. “Richard.” Dean’s sweet voice reached him. 

He couldn’t help his reaction. He really couldn’t. Richard hadn’t heard his name uttered in a loving way for weeks now. Only the exasperated  _ ‘Richard’ _ when he hadn’t heard what one of them had been telling him or forgotten a date night, or the slightly harsher ‘Richard!’ when he accidentally snapped at someone. So he teared up and before he knew it, a violent sob shook his upper body. 

Two sets of arms enveloped him as he let it all out. Tears flowed freely, soaking his cheeks wet. Dean rocked from side to side, almost cradling the crying Richard. “Baby. What’s the matter?” He whispered in his ear. 

“I really have been at the Vic”, Richard sniffed. 

“We know”, Dean comforted. 

Aidan rested his head on Richard’s shoulder. “You’ve been going often.” It wasn’t a question, but Richard still answered with a hushed ‘yes’. 

“I did something I shouldn’t have done, Rich”, Aidan admitted, ashamed of his actions. “I looked at your phone. And read a text from Yaël.” Richard tensed beneath him. Aidan stroked his arm, signaling that he knew he had no right to be angry, having crossed a line himself by invading Richard’s privacy. “I’m so sorry. And I’ll never do it again.” He sounded genuinely regretful. 

Richard felt his headache disappearing after the bubble burst. Deep within himself he found the necessary courage for coming forward. “It’s alright. Maybe that was what needed to happen.” 

“No, it wasn’t alright. I owe you many more apologies.” Aidan kissed his shoulder. 

Smiling faintly at him, Richard continued. “It’s just so tough. I knew you wouldn’t be happy that I worked on my days off, so I had to go to the theatre. But I feel so burdened by him.” Dean and Aidan knew very well who  _ he  _ was. John Proctor. “This part. It’s so heavy. I don’t want anyone to think that I wasn’t the right choice to play him, so I’ve been going secretly and rehearsing. And researching. 

To be better. To be more proactive and efficient as an actor. But no matter what I do, it’s as if I’m always lacking. I’m always behind on something and not  _ quite _ right.” 

By the end, he had brought himself to tears again. Dean and Aidan knew it would be fruitless to convince Richard how wrong he was. How hard he was on himself. The three of them sat in silence for some minutes. Richard’s crying gradually lessened. 

“Do you need to let go for tonight?” Dean ran a hand through Richard’s hair. Richard pondered for a minute. He didn’t feel like talking or thinking more about work. Even if that was what his brain told him to do. Constantly. He nodded. 

Dean became serious. He sat up straight and turned Richard’s head toward him using two fingers under his chin. “You’re well aware how we usually deal with you lying to us, right?” 

Richard sniffed and dried his eyes a final time before giving a vague nod. “Please, don’t”, he begged. 

“We won’t”, Dean confirmed. “Not tonight. Tonight is about something else.” He kissed the tip of Richard’s ear. “Come along.” 

Richard allowed himself to be pulled from the couch and led to the bedroom, a hand around each of his wrists. “On your knees”, was the command once they entered. Obeying without hesitation, Richard was on his knees before he knew it, an eager glimmer in his eyes. Aidan sat on the bed and motioned toward Dean with a nod. “Take his pants off.” 

Richard reached up, but before his fingers could brush over the waistband of Dean’s pants, a hand grabbed his own. “With your mouth”, Dean ordered. Richard scooted closer. He looked up at Dean and was rewarded with a generous smile. When his mouth touched upon the fabric, he couldn’t help himself and nuzzled his nose into Dean’s crotch. 

Dean took a step back and ran his hand through Richard’s hair before grabbing a handful in a tight grip. “Richard”, came the stern reprimand from Dean. He continued in a softer tone. “Sweety. Follow the directions or you’ll go right back to that couch by yourself.” 

“Sorry, Dean”, Richard replied with downcast eyes. 

The hand in his hair released its firm grip and travelled down his cheek. Two fingers under his chin pushed up, forcing him to look up and face Dean. “Good boy. And always remember the eye contact when speaking.” 

“Yes”, Richard answered, and made a point of looking him directly in the eye. 

“Continue.” 

Richard sank his teeth into the waistband and worked them down. His heart beat furiously inside his chest, pumping blood straight to his cock the second he managed to make the pants fall on floor. Dean was half hard himself. Aidan had no patience for this and was ridding himself of his own pants. 

Richard took the boxers between his bared teeth and pulled down. This proved trickier as Dean was quickly growing harder at having Richard’s mouth working so close to him. When he at last succeeded in baring Dean’s lower half, he pressed his lips together, waiting for the next direction. 

“On the bed. On all fours.” 

Richard obliged. He was now the only one left still wearing pants. He shifted his hips at the restricted feeling, but only made himself comfortable on his hands and knees. Other than that, he simply awaited his boyfriends’ actions. 

Aidan sat in front of him, craning his neck down to capture Richard’s lips in a bruising kiss. Richard wanted to wrap his arms around Aidan’s shoulders and let himself sink completely into the passionate kiss, but his current position made that impossible. He felt the bed move as Dean kneeled behind him. 

Moaning into Aidan’s kiss when Dean removed his pants in a swift motion, Richard sensed the cool air hitting his now naked backside. “Damn”, Dean muttered. “Forgot the lube.” 

Aidan was quick and reached for the drawer next to the bed. His hand shuffled through some items, all the while still lips pressed closely to Richard’s. When he found the desired item, he threw it through the air toward Dean. Dean caught it using only his left hand and smirked at Aidan. Richard wasn’t blind to them showing off for him and his lips curled upward in an overbearing manner. 

Dean popped the lid open and poured out a generous amount on his fingers, making Richard tense up as cold and slick fingers searched for his entrance. 

A soft protest escaped Richard when Aidan pulled back from the kiss. Aidan shushed him. “Gotta make sure that pretty mouth isn’t too worn out to blow me later”, he whispered in Richard’s ear, making him shudder in anticipation. 

Dean’s index finger had found its way inside him and massaged him loose. Aidan kissed his ear and bit the lobe. “You’re doing so well”, he encouraged Richard. “Our good boy.” 

Another digit was added alongside the first. Richard writhed under Dean’s skillful fingers. He twisted them inside Richard, making his legs tremble in pure need. Aidan had moved on to his chin and left soft kisses behind. 

Dean pushed his fingers in and out of him, earning a small gasp the first time they almost left his body only to be thrusted back in. Aidan’s trail of kisses and caresses had reached the crook of his neck. He sucked hard on the skin; not enough to leave bruises but enough for red splotches to appear on his skin. 

Richard fisted the sheets in tight grasps. Aidan’s hand was at the back of Richard’s head, playing with strands of hair. Dean pulled his two fingers out and when he entered again they were accompanied by a third. 

Richard forced himself to breathe calmly. The addition of a third finger from two was always a much bigger difference than going from one to two. “You’re being so good for us, Richard. Remember to relax”, Aidan reminded him, low voice rumbling in his ear. Dean stroked his nude backside soothingly. He bent his fingers inside Richard, already knuckle-deep in. 

“And that goes for everyday life too”, Dean pointed out with a smirk. Richard could only focus on staying loose around Dean’s expert fingers. 

Aidan was working Richard’s mouth now, tongue deep in his throat while his hand grasped a firmer hold of his hair, pulling his head back. “I think you’re ready now. Am I right?” He whispered between heavy sessions. “Mhmm”, Richard confirmed. 

_ Please, please, please _ . 

Licking his lips, he watched Aidan straighten his back and line up his semi-hard dick in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth and moved to take him in, but was stopped with a finger right in the middle of his forehead. “Wait ‘til I tell you to, Rich. You know that.” 

Richard backed away. He winced when Dean removed his fingers from his willing muscle, wriggling his hips in protest over the sudden emptiness. A bottle of lube was opened once more. Dean squeezed it out liberally and coated his cock. 

“Go on”, Aidan allowed. Richard parted his lips and swallowed Aidan as far down as he could. “I like you greedy, but take it slow, babe.” Richard paced himself as Aidan wished, yet not without a cocky grin. Aidan shook his head lovingly down at him and enjoyed the wet heat of Richard’s mouth around him.

Dean dug his fingers into Richard’s hip as a sign for him about what he could expect next. He eased the tip into Richard, the familiar tension turning into forced relaxation soon following. Richard concentrated on not gritting his teeth while having Aidan’s member in his mouth. That happened once before, and he was never making that mistake again. 

Richard felt Dean sink further into him and staying still for a couple of seconds to let him get used to the stretch. He moved again. Stillness. And then for the last time, ending in him buried completely in Richard, whose back muscles tensed and relaxed several times over. 

Slowly, Dean rocked his hips back and forth. Pulling out and pushing in again, Richard rocked with him in synchrony, hands gripping his hips not doing much to keep him unmoving. 

“Doing alright?”

Richard nodded up at Aidan, enthusiasm clearly visible in his glossy eyes. Dean’s increasingly harder thrusts drove him forward, further onto Aidan’s cock. All he had to do was work his tongue and Dean would take care of the friction shared between them with Richard in the middle. 

Every minute or so, Dean would pick up the pace. He caught Aidan’s eyes, pupils already wide in arousal and hands tight in Richard’s hair. They shared a small and knowing smile with each other. A glimmer of hope for a different future. Dean knew this was only the beginning. He was fully aware that one night of submission would in no way cure Richard’s high stress levels. But it’s where they decided to start and they couldn’t have a happy ending without a start. 

For now though, he and Aidan just enjoyed the sight and sensations of their boyfriend between them and trusting them fully with his pleasure. 

The room was quiet except for the sound of skin slapping against skin and Richard’s occasional soft and low moans. He was growing harder and his need for release soared. Without thinking much of it, he took himself in hand. He got a few strokes in before Dean grabbed his hand and pinned it to the small of his back. “I’ll handle that for you later”, he said, tone low and demanding. 

Richard winced in pure need, but had to stay focused on keeping his balance with just the one hand on the bed now. Dean had grasped his hand without stopping or slowing his now brutal pace. Aidan was leaking with precum in his mouth. 

Feeling overwhelmed with sensations, Richard tried his best to keep his attention on one thing; working his mouth and tongue around Aidan’s twitching cock. He knew Aidan relished the vision of his length disappearing in between his lips helped along by Dean’s thrusts, so he looked up at him and made sure he followed what Richard was doing. He was rewarded with an encouraging smile and fingers stroking the back of his head. 

Dean could feel a pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. He let go of Richard’s pinned hand and wrapped his fingers, still wet with lube, around his aching cock and gave it a few tugs. Richard’s moans turned into a continuous whine. He lost focus on blowing Aidan for a second to chase his own pleasure to the very end. He pushed his hips back, impaling himself further onto Dean, who allowed it  _ tonight _ . 

Aidan closed his eyes and tightened his muscles. He was so close to release, too close even. His cock twitched inside Richard’s mouth, more than ready for climax. After Richard came back with added attentiveness to the tip and shaft, he shuddered and spent himself in Richard’s willing mouth with a groan. 

Richard made eye contact with him and swallowed. Normally, he’d have to wait until Aidan told him to, but the sight gave Aidan temporary memory loss and he felt like he could go hard again any minute. 

Not long after, Richard followed him, coming all over Dean’s still stroking hand. Dean fucked him through his orgasm, making him tender and overly sensitive. Richard closed his eyes in ecstasy, making small moans after every ongoing thrust from Dean. 

Dean felt his cock twitch, but he held it as long as he thought possible. The sweet sounds from a soon well-fucked Richard and Aidan’s heavy post-orgasmic panting made him drunk with desire for the two of them. 

The last few thrusts were rough and out of rhythm, but they did the job and Dean came with a groan. He filled Richard up with his seed. He waited for the surprised gasp from Richard at this new sensation and it came soon after. 

They stayed like this for a moment until Dean pulled out. The white liquid dripped from Richard’s entrance down on his thigh, but he took no notice. Aidan bent over, cupping Richard’s face in his hands. “You did so well, love. So good.” A tender kiss was exchanged between the two. Dean went to get a towel to dry them off with. When he returned, he too received a sweet kiss from both his boyfriends. 

“Lay down now”, Dean instructed Richard. When he was in place, Dean proceeded to wipe him clean, including his own hand. He took a hold of Richard’s arm and planted kisses from his thumb to his elbow. 

Aidan lay down behind Richard, an arm slung over his waist. “Promise us you’ll tell us before things get out of hand again?” 

Dean got in bed too and lay down in front of Richard, reaching out his arm. It always ended up asleep, but he knew Richard was fond of resting his head on top of it, so he always indulged him. 

“I promise”, Richard said as he drifted into sleep, back in his favorite position between Dean and Aidan, whom he knew would go through Hell and back to ensure his happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to make this longer with more plot, but I have several other projects that desperately needs finishing ;) 
> 
> But I hope to return to this pairing sometime in the future ! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
